ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Policy Caselist 2009-2010
Instructions= This is the master team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. '''Procedure to add a new case flow:''' #Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be '''LastName1/LastName 2 - [Club, State] - Case description ''' #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this [[ ]]. This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. When you're done, list entires should look like this (using the example of a case I ran in 2005): *[[McKay/Rankin]] - [CUE, CO] - Hydrogen Combusion Cars =Team Policy Master Case list= Region 1 Hawaii *[[Cockett-Teruya]] – [Hawaiian HEAT, HI] – E-waste *Brown-Gardiner -[Hawaiian HEAT, HI] - Reform the ESA *Orimoto-Sweet -[Hawaiian HEAT, HI] -Abolish CAFE *Han-Fuchigami -[Hawaiian HEAT, HI] -Hemp *Burbage-Hughes [KFC] -Stop EPA regulation of CO2 *Hughes-Urbano -[KFC] -Kid Safe Chemical Act *Arakawa-Au -[KFC] -ANWR *Mussel-Sage -[KFC] -ANWR *Eichner-Eichner -[KFC] -Offshore drilling Region 2/STOA California *[[Stedman/Bunda]] - [Apollos] - Invasive Species, Yucca Mountain, Electric Postal Trucks, ANWR, Abolish EPA, Overturn Massachusetts v. EPA, Hemp, Bottle Bill, RPS *[[Matthew Dunlevie / Jason Lyle]] - [Apollos] - Reform Common Law, Tax credits for Telecommuting *Colin Heinrich / Trevor Scholten - [Apollos] - Increase CFNGOs (California Forestry Non-Governmental Organizations. Uses non-governmental organizations to protect forests) *[[Kyle Helmick / Chad Regli]] - [Apollos] - Drill in ANWR *Colton Dumont / Danny Sheahan [Auburn] - Amend CAA to stop EPA from regulating air quality *Jonathon Johnson / Alex Smith [Auburn] - Pesticide Trade, "Two Gate" plan in San Joaquin Valley for Delta Smelt *Weiland/Weiland - [Auburn] - Deregulate GHG's *Sterling/Sterling- Hemp, Bottle Bill, Legalize Marijuana (No, seriously.) *Shipsey/McPeak- Coal Plant Grandfather Clause *[[Mikehl/Prichard]] - [Capital] - Open Yucca Mountain *[[Bratko / McGuire]] - [Clash] - Rescind CFC Ban *[[Bratko / C. Rose]] – [Clash] – Lift DDT ban *[[Heggem / Titus]] – [Clash] – Hemp *[[A. Landgraf / G. Silva]] – [Clash] – Deregulate GHG's *[[G. Landgraf / Silva]] - [Clash] – CO2 *[[Jonny Nelson / Emily Nelson]] - [Clash] - Lease Mining Land *[[Rose / Rose]] – [Clash] – lift DDT ban, Hemp *[[J. Burke/F. Wyer]] - [Control] - Renewable Portfolio Standard *David Hutchinson/Claire Schalin - [Control] - ESA exemption for Delta Smelt *Huges/Marvin - [Control] - Abolish CAFE, drill in ANWR *Hersche/Hunter - [Envoy] - CO2 not pollutant/Stop regulation of CO2 *Abigail Martinez / Delaney Ward - [Fresno] - Future compensation for future economic damage caused by ESA *[[Allyssa Anrig / Ryan Brown]] - [Modesto] -Abolish superfund *[[Jachin Anrig / Luke Nutter]] - [Modesto] - California Central Valley Water *[[Bottom / Winther]] – [Modesto] – thorium *Curry/Curry - [Modesto] - Cut subsidies & NASA to fund nuclear power plants *[[Mallory Davis / Ein Winegarner]] - [Modesto] - Abolish Waxman-Markey Legislation/ Ethanol --> Juporta Subs. *[[Dephanger / Shell]] – [Modesto] – Bottle Bill *[[Daniel Gala/Jon Matt]] - [Modesto] - Abolish Superfund, Abolish the ESA *[[Enas / Jameson]] – [Modesto] – Get rid of government farm subsidies so as to keep the natural grasslands and therefore more bees and pollination. *[[Felicitas / Felicitas]] – [Modesto] – property rights/ESA *[[Herink / Schoonhover]] – [Modesto] – ANWR *Freisien/Van Holten - [Modesto] - Abolish ESA *[[Marchini / Ting]] – [Modesto] – Bottle Bill *Nutter / Tam - [Modesto] - Drill in ANWR *Tiana Vlaovich / Bekka Wiedenmeyer - [Modesto] - Abolish ethanol subsidies and production requirements *Blake Andersen / Sarah York - [Paradigm] - Devolve Superfund into a grant fund for state cleanups *Austin Clark / Alexander James - [Paradigm] - Turn Superfund into a grant fund for state cleanups *Tyler Clark / Peter Nelson - [Paradigm] - Upgrade landfills with batch oxidation systems *[[Ryan Jerman/Carissa Lehmkuhl]] - [Paradigm] - Abolish Superfund *[[Caddick/Ozaki]] – [Testify] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Chaffin/Chaffin]] – [Testify] – E-waste/Basel convention, Lift ban on CFL's (Compact Flourescent Lights). *[[Putnam / Rippetoe]] – [Testify] – Lift Incandecant Ban *[[Duffy / Smith]] - [Veritas] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *Eng / Taylor - [Veritas] - Free Market Wind and Ethanol *[[Evan Smith / Samuel Tran]] - [Veritas] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *[[Daniel Enas / Ben Jamison]] - [??] - Abolish Title 1. Ag. Subsidies *Willis/Norris - [??] - Anti eco-terrorism task force *Unknown/Unknown - [??, CA] Carbon Labelling Region 3 Alaska Colorado *[[Ahern/Embrey]] - [??, CO/TX] - Government restriction on police sirens harmful to olfactories of city pigeons in cities of high altitude (subject to further specification), EPA reform *[[Arsenault/Thomas]] - [ASK, CO] - ANWR *[[Bonham/Vaughn|Bonham/Vaughan]] - [LOGOS, CO] - Unban DDT *[[Brody/Miller]] - [LOGOS, CO] - Unban DDT *[[Enos/Griffith]] - [RESOLVE, CO] - Nuclear Power, Reform ESA *[[Carr/Groenevelt]] - [SALT, CO] - Abolish EPA *[[Groenvelt/Liddard|Groenevelt/Liddard]] - [SALT, CO] - Defund Alternative Energy Subsidies (BB) *[[Vaughn/Vaughn|Vaughan/Vaughan]] - [LOGOS, CO] - ANWR, ESA Abolish *[[Vander/Vander]] - [SALT, CO] - Ban mountain top removal coal mining *[[Baumgartner/Nelson|Baumgardner/Nelson]] - [RESOLVE,CO] - E-Waste (Basel Convention), Superfund liability remove, Pay as you throw (PAYT) *Kumbera/Payne- [RESOLVE, CO]- Light Pollution Control/Yucca Mountian Idaho *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Salt and Light, ID] - CFC Ban Repeal *[[Paul/Wolkenhauer]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - End Coal Power Plant Grandfathering, RoHS (Note: This team is known to run decoy cases, so use with caution.) *[[Barsky/Rowe]] - [??,??] - Near-Earth Asteroid Detection/Deflection *[[Paul/Paul]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - Switchgrass Cellulosic Ethanol (Note, these two only partnered for the MA open. They won't be partnering again this year, barring the sudden death of their normal partners) Montana Nevada North Dakota * Hicky/Hicky - [BEST, ND] - Unban DDT *McClain/Snarf - [BEST, ND] - Carbon Tax *Madden/Schlump - [BEST, ND] - Devolve Superfund Oregon * [[Riegg/Wolcott]] - [Rainmakers, OR] - Have the GAO audit the EPA South Dakota Utah Washington. * Jobs/Wozniak - [Apples, WA] - Mandate PC recycling. * [[Brawner/Carter]] - [Verve, WA] - DDT, Ban lead in wheel weights by amending the TSCA * [[Bell/Jones]] - [Verve, WA] - ROHs, Supercritical coal, Mandatory Tire traction * [[Rathbun/Olsen|Rathbun/Olson]] - [Verve, WA] - Coal grandfathering Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas *[[Alsop/Ready]] - [DebateTHAT!, AR] - Hypothetical Man (old), Encourage stop of flush of pharmacutical waste Arizona *[[Monk/Monk]] - [??, AZ] - Stop EPA GHG Regulation New Mexico *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [CHILE, NM] – ANWR *[[Burnham/Magnuson]] – [CHILE, NM] – Abolish the EPA, Coal-to-Liquid Subsidies *[[Burnham/Plummer]] – [CHILE, NM] – Yucca Mountain, TDP *[[Downs/Trejo]] – [5-Min Club, NM] – Ban Disposable Diapers, Mandate solar cleaning. ANWR *[[Frantz/Montoya]] – [ABQ, NM] – Coal Ash to zeolites *[[Hollis/Tompkins]] – [CHILE, NM] – Nuclear energy with fuel recycling and Yucca Mountain *[[Larimer/Snyder]] [CHILE, NM] – Environmental Federalism, ANWR '''(Note: Case may be outdated. Please update.)''' *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [CHILE, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation, [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *Baer/Rutherford - [LAGuild, NM] - Nuclear Recycling * Oklahoma Texas *[[Ackermann/Sivils]] - [iCom, TX] - Stop EPA regulations of GHG, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Adams/Welch]] – [YSA, TX] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Adkisson/Simmons]] - [Independent, TX] - 5th Amendment Compensation on Wetlands *[[Ambs/Ambs]] - [ACTION, TX] - Abolishing Alternative Energy Subsidies (wind, coal & ethanol) *[[Ambs/McGowen]] – [ACTION, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Ambs/Pomeroy]] - [ACTION, TX] - Exotic Species Imports *Artmann/Artmann- [??,??] - Storing Coal Ash in Salt Domes *[[Aschmutat/Smith]] – [WSDC, TX] – Ethanol Subsidies *[[Baer/Rutherford]] – [??, NM] – Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Bender/Umstattd]] - [ARC, TX] - GMO Moratorium *[[Behne/Sivils]] – [iCom, TX] – Yucca Mountain, Duplex Printing, Banning asbestos, Banning lead wheel weights. '''(Behne/Sivils will run a cool new case at regionals'''.) *[[Billups/Billups]] – [ARC, TX] – Continental Shelf Oil Drilling (OCS) *[[Billups/Gaskell]] - [ARC, TX] - Ballast Reform to stop Invasive Species (not Ethos) *[[Birrell/Birrell]] – [ARC, TX] – GMO Moratorium *[[Bloska/Krieger]] - [THEO, TX] - Kid Safe Chemicals Act *[[Brennon/Straka]] – [LOGOS, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Broderick/Martellotto]] – [YSA, TX] – Non-Regulatory ESA *[[Brewer/Reichelt]] – [iCom, TX] – Space Based Solar Power, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Burchfiel/Severin]] – [Club 19:14, TX] – Renewable Portfolio Standards, Ethanol Subsidies *[[Burton/Jenkins]] -- [Veritas, TX] -- Cutting Corn Ethanol Subsidies *[[Callan/Guthrie]] - [LOGOS, TX] - CWRA *[[Cannon/Eldridge]] - [SONT, TX] - Genetically Modified Food- Good *[[Cannon/Thomson]] - [??, TX] - Cancel Futuregen, Genetically Modified Food- Good *[[Chapman/Chapman]] - [SONT, TX] - Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Chapman/Williams]] – [SONT, TX] – Devolve CWA to the states, Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Claypool/Ruddell]] [??, TX] - Forest Fires-- Good *[[Cruz/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Cutforth/Cutforth]] – [Veritas, TX] – E-Waste, ANWR *[[Clark-Craig|Clark/Craig]] - [SONT, TX] - Unrequire CFL lightbulbs *[[Clarkson/Exley]] - [ARC, TX] - Planting Flowers (on the side of highways to help bees) *[[Craig/Heise]] - [SONT, TX] - Cutting Climate Aid *[[Crockett/Crockett]] – [ACTION, TX] – Bottle Bill, stop EPA regulation of GHGs *Cromer/Hines [Veritas, TX] - Bottle Bill *[[Cromer/Patel]] - [Veritas, TX] - Ban Public Smoking *[[Dana/Dana]] – [ACTION, TX] – ANWR, Methane Hydrates, GHG Regulations, CFL Bulbs, E-waste, TESRA, Snake hunting. *[[Davis/Davis]] - [ACTION, TX] - ESA reform/estate tax *[[DeBellevue/McVay]] - [Veritas, TX] - Cut CCS Funding *[[Dillard/Dillard]] - [ACTION, TX] - Offshore drilling *[[Dihhn/Ho|Dinh/Ho]] - [iCom, TX] - Mandate Duplex Printing *[[Eldridge/Hall]] - [SONT, TX] - Nuclear Fuel Recycling *Gallegos/Putman - [VERITAS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Goolsbay/Goolsbay]] - [ACTION, TX] - Fishing ITQs *[[Maier/Hare]] - [iCom, TX] - [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], End CAFE standards, Mandate Double-Sided Printing *[[Exley/Yaklin]] – [ARC, TX] – Bottle Bill, Honey Bees(Plant flowers to provide protein), Abolish Superfund *[[Fawcett/Yaklin]] - [ARC, TX] - End EPA regs of GHG's, Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Gaskell/Macdonald]] – [ARC, TX] – privatize ESA species recovery *[[Hambrick/Winguard]] - [LAHSD, TX] - E-Waste *Hanson/Ray-[Veritas, TX] - IUCN species standards *[[Harding/Pinero]] - [SONT, TX] - Environmental Federalism, Abolish Climate Change Aid *[[Harris/Stevens]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States, Ban GMOs (not moratorium) *[[Jenkins/Jenkins]] - [Veritas, TX] - E-Waste *[[Johnson/Martin]] [Club19:14, TX] - Deregulate Hydrokinetic Energy *[[Jones/Sullivan]] - [SONT, TX] - ANWR *[[Jones/Jones]] – [SONT, TX] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Kuehler/Raabe]] - [LAHSD, TX] - E-Waste *[[Lechner/Lichtenwalter]]- [Independent,TX] - Mercury Recycling *[[Lill/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] –[[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *[[Lovell/Mills]] - [SONT, TX] - Space-Based Solar Power *[[Maisano/Morgan]] – [ARC, TX] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] (old), Abolish CAFE standards. *[[Manchester/O'Neil]] - [??, TX] - Remove Polar Bears from ESA *[[Mulder/Ruiz]] - [Club 19:14, TX] - Devolve Superfund to the States *[[Muldrow-Ruddell|Muldrow/Ruddell]]- [??,??] - Forest Fires *[[Noman/Rogers]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Parke/Parke]] - [ACTION, TX] - ANWR *[[Rodgers/Stevens]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Rodgers/Strack]] - [LOGOS, TX] - ANWR *[[Rosenberger/Rosenberger]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Smith/Sprinkle]] – [WSDC, TX] – Replace Technology-Based Standards with Performance-Based Standards *[[Snodgrass/Strack]] - [LOGOS, TX] - 5th Amendment Compensation, reform ESA *[[Strack/Whitt]] - [LOGOS, TX] - ANWR, Cetacean Bycatch, ESA reform *[[Woods/Woods]] - [SONT, TX] - Redirect Pig Odor funding to Haz Waste Cleanup Act, Cut $1.9M water taxi fund for Pleasure Beach, (flex affirmative) Region 5 Iowa *[[Bunch/Bunch]] - [ECHO, IA] - EPA Regulations on Coal Ash, Natural Burial, Banning formaldehyde *[[Kreifels/Kreifels]] - [ECHO, IA] - AJAC: ANWR/Stop EPA Reg of GHG, Drill Methane Hydrates from offshore sea ice *Pope/Haldeman - [ECHO, IA] - Electromagnetic Radiation *Maitland/Oberg - [ECHO, IA] - Clean Coal *Dean/Pope - [ECHO, IA] - Green Job H-1Bs *Wilson/Kreifels - [ECHO, IA] - EPA Regulations on GHGs Illinois *Joshua Paul/Sarah Paul - [Cornerstone affiliated, IL] - Yucca, Abolish futurgen, Bee-Health (Planting flowers on highways to save bees from extinction) Kansas *[[Chambers-Chambers|M. Chambers-J. Chambers]] – [DARC, KS] – Abolish CAFÉ *H.Chambers-B.Chambers - [DARC, KS] - Abolish CAFE, *[[Porter-Yoder]] – [Verbatim, KS] – ANWR *[[Landon-Smith]] – [GOLDS, KS] –Incandescent unban/LED promotion, Removing EPA's right to regulate GHG's *[[Wilson/Wilson]] - [DUCTTAPE, KS] - Deregulation of GHGs *[[Schurter-Spangler]] – [??, KS] – Basel Convention Minnesota *[[Saxton/Sundquist]] – (??, MI) - EPA Deregulation of GHGs *[[Bluel/Bluel]] – (??,MI) - Fix the Sewer System to prevent Overflows *[[Goscha/Jack]] –'''?''' Missouri *[[Alexander/Russel]] – [??, MO] – End EPA reg of GHGs, ESA unconstitutional/Pull out from several environmental treaties *Alexander/Hart – [??, MO]- End Ethanol subsidies *[[Freeland/Jenks]]– [??, MO] – ANWR *[[Fallon/Roark]] – [Capital City, MO] – Bottle Bill, cancel ethanol subsidies *[[Martin/Weise]] - Remove ESA penalties (keep existing incentives), Repeal NEPA, End EPA GHG regulations *Carson/GDampf - [??,MO] - Remove Co2 from the Clean Air Act and stop Waxman-Markey from passing and have states pursue their choice of alternative energy *Starkey/Webb – [??, MO] - ESA *Mohn/Mohn – [??, MO] - Offshore drilling reform *Freeland/JMDampf - [??, MO] - Bell biofuel (Thermal Depolymerization) *Penner/Walter – [??, MO - Allow states to pursue Renewable energy with requirement of 6% by 2016 and 20% by 2020 / Hydrogen cars manufactured in US *Schurter/Spangler – [??, MO] - Basel Convention and the Bottle Bill. *Hamre/Kersulis - [??, MO] - ANWR, Pigeons *Maupin/Weise – [??, MO] - Carbon Labeling Nebraska *Kratzer/Bernhardson - [Cornerstone, NEB] - Stop funding Alt. Energy projects. *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Paul-Paul&action=edit&redlink=1 Paul-Paul] – [Cornerstone, NEB] – Yucca Mountain *[[James/Seipel|(Girl) Otte/Ojeda]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR Drilling *(Boys) Otte/Ojeda - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR, Offshore Drilling *Gage/Hoover-(Cornerstone, Neb)- Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *Gage/Bolin-(Cornerstone, Neb)- ESA reform (not Blue Book), Replacing Diesel with Algal Biodiesel *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=James/Seipel&action=edit&redlink=1 James/Seipel] - (Knights, NEB) - San Juaqin Valley (turn the pumps on) *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Reffitt/Harm&action=edit&redlink=1 Reffitt/Harm] - (Knights, NEB) - Legalize Snake Hunting in Florida *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Larsen/Schneider&action=edit&redlink=1 Larsen/Schneider] - (Knights, NEB) - Switching over to Nuclear Energy, Legalize Snake Hunting, Invasive Species *[[Lund/Walker]] - (Knights, NEB) - End GMO Crops *[[Donnelly/Elkins]] - (Knights, NEB) - Liquidizing Coal *Donnelly/Harm - (Knights, NEB) - Snake Bountying,Wind Power *Elkins/Reffitt – (Knights, NEB) - Coal to liquid, Shock Factor *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Cornerstone, NEB] - EPA legislates: unconstitutional *Seipel/Seipel – (Knights, NEB) - Eliminate federal funding for GW research *[[James/Seipel|(Girls) Otte/Ojeda]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR Drilling *M. James/? - (A Knight, NEB) - Waterless Urinals Region 6 * = Qualified for Regionals (Updated to only reflect teams qualified to Regionals) Michigan *[[Ertle Elizabeth /Steve Sears|Elizabeth Ertle/Steve Sears]] – [METAL, MI] - Abolish Superman *[[Horn Zachary/Avery Miller]] – [METAL, MI] - Asian Carp Invasion of Lake Michigan, Devolve Superfund Illinois *[[Abi Amstutz /Melissa Lueken|Abi Amstutz/Melissa Lueken]] - [CHARGE, IL] - ESA *[[Michael Anderson/Rianka Macwan]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Buoy energy *[[Justin Banda/Christos Dimoulis]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Environmental federalism *[[David Burmeier/Jordan Ryner]] - [CIBAD, IL] - Eliminate CAFE Standards *[[Alexandra Chinchilla/Olyvia Chinchilla]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Specifically pharmaceutical pollution prevention *[[Ryan Cushman/Heidi Schreiber]] – [Eveready, IL] - Greenroofs *[[Joel Dik/Sam Scheidler|Joel Dik/Stephen]] Dik - [CHARGE, IL] - End federal wind power programs *[[Adam Carter/Steven Vilim|Nathan Dik/Steven Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Quit using nitrogen in fertilizer because it causes ocean dead zones *[[Hannah Fiedler/Malinda Patterson]] – [Eveready, IL] - Abolish ESA *[[Daniel Forthofer/Jared Rixstine]] – [CI-BAD, IL] – Wetlands *Gilles/Macwan [CHARGE, IL] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Matthew Hamilton/ Jordan Yager|Matthew Hamilton/Jordan Yager]] – [Eveready, IL] - Asbestos, Carbon dioxide will not be labeled as a pollutant[http://www.scribd.com/doc/29256884/Remove-CO2-From-Pollutant-GHG-Definition-Case-1-6 http://www.scribd.com/doc/29256884/Remove-CO2-From-Pollutant-GHG-Definition-Case-1-6] *[[Gretta Hollister/Michael Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Stop using MTBE as a gasoline additive, end performance standards/start technology standards *[[Danielle Kapke/Nate Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Pass TESRA *Rice/Rice - EPA Deregulation of GHGs *Schreiber/Schreiber - [EverReady, IL] - Green Roofs *[[Heidi Schreiber/Zack Wellwerts]] - [EverReady, IL] - Green roofs(Refer to Schreiber/Cushman flow) *Vilim/Wright [CHARGE, IL] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies Indiana *[[Billy Bock/Christian Deleon]] - [Rejoice, IN] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]], Stockholm Convention, Particulate Matter *[[Garen Bragg /Luke Mishler]] - [Quo Vadis, IN] - Minimal power plant discharge standards *[[Roger Gelwicks/Meredith Lockman]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Environmental Impact Standards(Refer to Heady/Lockman flow) and ?Merge NEPA Council w/ EPA to advise Obama? *[[Michael Harrill /Robert Rowlett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Bioremediation, Stop UST Leakage or Stop using fluoride in water *[[Joseph Heady/Connor Lockman]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Environmental Impact Standards/Statements as a NEPA reform *[[Chris Hiett /Sarah Hiett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Mercury *[[Abigail Huber/Boaz Huber]] – [Rejoice, IN] - All radioactive waste will be sent to appropriate facilities(e.g. Washington Ecology, Inc.), mercury disposal *[[Ellen Moore/Gabe Moore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Restrict the EPA's domain of authority to that which the constitution provides; i.e., remove their regulatory authority and make them strictly an enforcement agency. *[[Emily Perry/Chesley Rowlett]] – [Rejoice, IN] - Medical Waste Recycling Kentucky *[[Bronson Bast/Nathaniel Cullen]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - CA National Bottle bill (Alt Recycling) *[[Derek Bast/Hannah Rucker]] – [Truth Ads, KY] – E-waste: ban exportation and mandatory recycling by all electronics manufacturers[http://www.scribd.com/doc/28659339/Independent-E-Waste-Recycling-Flow http://www.scribd.com/doc/28659339/Independent-E-Waste-Recycling-Flow] *[[Karah Broaddus /Annemieke Bruce]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - ESA regulations removal[http://www.scribd.com/doc/28658304/ESA-Regulations-Removal-Flow http://www.scribd.com/doc/28658304/ESA-Regulations-Removal-Flow] *[[Andrew Cullen/Daniel Flowers]] - [Truth Advocates, KY] - ESA reform (Critical Habitat) *[[Rebecca Frazer /Michelle Frazer]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - ANWR (1002 Area) *[[Joshua Letwat/Kara Stivers]] – [Truth Ads, KY] - ANWR (1002 Area) *[[Sally Nelson/Rachel Yeager]] - [Truth Ads, KY] - TCSA- Testing of Chemicals Only. Requiring Animal testing of Chemicals. '''Ohio''' *[[Scott Alford]]/Julie Finke - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Cut energy incentive policies/energy subsidies, Carbon Capture and Storage- Policy Reform *[[Amy Carmichael/Ashley Carmichael]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Have the EPA retract their Endangerment Finding until they review better science *[[Eddie Hoffman/Caleb Profitt]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] –GHG regulation elimination, Cap and Trade with a value of upholding the free market, GMO labeling (?), CAFE[http://www.scribd.com/doc/28572841/CAFE-Standards-Elimination-Flow http://www.scribd.com/doc/28572841/CAFE-Standards-Elimination-Flow] *Ryan Brown/ Alison Goetz - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Nuclear or Alternative Energy or Future Gen Reform *[[Allen Scheie/Whitney Snowden]] – [SOAR, OH] – [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] + end the gas requirement (percentage of ethanol in gasoline). Wisconsin *[[Chase Bayer/Wesley Zank]] - [MADCCOW, WI] - Increase Funding For Revolving State Fund by $23 billion annually *[[Nehemiah Chinavare/Travis Schrader]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Alexander Daniels/Sarah Daniels]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Set speed limit at 55 mph for highways *[[Jordan Dau/Ben Maier]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - Nuclear Reprocessing *[[Britta Heiss/Hayley Young]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Johan Horwitz/Samuel Wahlen]] – [Salt Light, WI] - Nuclear IFRs *[[Andrew Jones/Isaac Schelthelm]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - National Ocean Council, EPA Reform *[[Isaac LaRonge/Mitchel Zank]] – [MADCCOW, WI] - Carbon Tax Region 7 ::--> Updated With the teams qualified to regionals (Early April) <-- --> Updated by removing dummy cases and updating old cases (Mid April) <-- Alabama *[[Borg/Forbes]] - [Contenders , AL] - Biomethane *[[Cleveland/Glover]] - [Contenders, AL] - Open up ANWR for Drilling *[[Funk/Wells]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Gerittson/McLeod]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Invasive Species Regulations *[[Jordan/Lichlyter]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Leath/Wadell]] - [Contenders, AL] - Royalties for Hardrock Mining Companies *[[Lichlyter/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Moreman/Rogers]] - [Contenders, AL] - Abolish the Endangered Species Act *[[Samelson/Samelson]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Remove NEPA's Categorical Exclusion of Agriculture Louisiana *[[Bass/Jolibois]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Greenhouse Gas Deregulation *[[Douglas/Posze]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Deregulate Nuclear Energy, Nuclear Reprocessing *[[Jones/Jones]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[LeDoux/Porter]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - End EPA Delegated Rulemaking *[[Russell/Sumrall]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Unban DDT *[[Posze/Posze]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Deregulate Nuclear Energy, Nuclear Reprocessing Mississippi *[[Badley/Callen]] - [Bereans, MS] - Greenhouse Gas Deregulation *[[McCarty/McCarty]] - [Bereans, MS] - Free Market Alternative Energy *[[Mary Ann McCarty/McKenzie Ross]] - [Bereans, MS] - Ban Mountaintop Removal Coal Mining Tennessee *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [Areopagus, TN] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Cobb/Jelinek]] - [HEAT, TN] - Electric Postal Cars, TESRA *[[D’Alto/Lies]] - [Independent, TN] - Sustainable Agriculture Subsidies *[[Haines/Hendricks]] - [HEAT, TN] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Heath/Rooney]] - [HEAT, TN] - Open ANWR for Drilling *[[Keller/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Electric Postal Cars, Nationwide Bottle Bill *[[Kerstell/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Repeal CAFE *[[LaPlue/LaPlue]] - [Morristown, TN] - Abolish Superfund, Abolish EPA *[[Ruelas /Stout|Ruelas/Stout]] - [Morristown, TN] - Abolish Superfund, Nuclear Energy Region 8 **UPDATED FOR REGIONALS** Florida *[[Baker/Birdsong]] - [FL, Apolojax] - Nuclear Power Expansion + Reprocessing *[[Becton/Losiak]] - [FL, LEGACY] - Yucca Mountain (February) *[[Baisden/Carson]] - [FL, LOGOS] - GHG Deregulation [Repeal ANPR] (March) *[[ChildsA/ClarkC]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Ban Agricultural FDG Gypsum (February), Remove Federal Wind Subsidies (April) *[[Dean/Rutherford]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Legalize DDT (April), Cancel Futuregen (October) *[[Dean/McLeod]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies, Vegetable Oil Biofuel *[[Gollahon/Stortenbecker]] - [FL, STORM] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies (April) *[[Ingoldsby/Russell]] - [FL, Apolojax] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees (February) *[[Louge/Louge]] - [FL, LOGOS] - GMO Moratorium (February), Invasive Weeds Regulation (April), and Kyoto (February) *[[Spivey/Spivey]] - [FL, Apolojax] - Legalize Inudstrial Hemp (March) *[[Talley/Westmark]] - [FL, LOGOS] - Repeal Clean Car Act(April),Open ANWR (March), End Delegated Rule-Making (November) Georgia *[[Chiles/Fahrion]] - [GA, Augusta] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees + Reprocessing (March) *[[Dunphy/Lee]] - [GA, KONOS] - Environmental Federalism (April) *[[Jenkins/Shuman]] - [GA, Free Agents] - Legalize Hemp (April) *[[Lowther/Turner]] - [GA, ???] - Open Yucca Mountain (February) North Carolina *[[Alexander/Brake]] - [NC, HSDC] - Yucca Mountain (March) *[http://www.scribd.com/doc/25404375/1AC-Conservation-Security-Program-Expansion Black/Cotton] - [NC, PSDC] - [http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9448 Conservation Security Program Expansion] (March) *[[Brake/Thomas]] - [NC, HSDC] - Abandon Cap-and-Trade (March) *[http://www.homeschooldebate.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=9579 Jordan/Williamson] - [NC, PDC] - G. Roseum in Cellulosic Biofuels (March), Methane Capture at Landfills (March) *[[Mace/Newton]] - [NC, LTA] - CO2 Deregulation (February) *[[Marcy/Torve]] [NC, HSDC] - Promote Natural Gas in Cars via Tax Incentives (March) South Carolina *[[Aluri/McKenzie]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Pacific Garbage Patch Reduction *[[Aluri/Phillips]] - [SC, Arx Axion] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Atwood/Wortham]] - [SC, Upstate] - Kid-Safe Chemical Act, Pharmaceutical Disposal Program (February) *[[Basum/Northcutt|Bausum/Northcutt]] - [SC, SWAP] - Abolish ESA (February) *[[Matsui/Ridenour|Bryant/Ridenour]] - [SC, SHINE] - Yucca Mountain (April) *[[Caiello/Martin]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Uncap Nuclear Loan Guarantees (April) *[[Caiello/Schirmer]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Uncap Nuclear Loan Guarantees (April) *[[Campbell/Campbell]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Uncap Nuclear Loan Guarantees (March) *[[Cooper/Nelson]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Alien Tort Claims Act Amendment (April), Ballast Water Regulation (???) *[[Hammet/Hammet|Hammett/Hammett]] - [SC, UADC] - Environmental Federalism (April) *[[Hearn/Rentschler]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Coal to Liquids (April), Reinstate the Superfund Tax *[[Kent/Sanders]] - [SC, Arx Axiom] - Nuclear Waste Reprocessing Based in SC (March) *[[Lane/Martin]] - [???, ???] - CO2 Deregulation (April) *[[McNair/Parker]] - [SC, ???] - Snake River Dam Removal for the Sake of Endangered Salmon (March), Ballast Water Regulations (April) *[[Phillip/Phillips]] - [SC, Independent] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Randle/Saffley|Randall/Safely]] - [SC, ???] - Kid Safe Chemical Act (November), Devolve Superfund to the States (March), Environmental Federalism (March) *[[Schow/Schow]] - [SC, UADC] - Invasive Species Regulations (April) Region 9 Delaware Maryland *[[Jake Freeman/Josh Freeman]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Expanding CAFO regulations *[[Anna Hepler/Hannah Kelly]] – [IMPACT, MD] – GMOs *[[Emily Hepler/Drew Hepler ]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Jordan Amedick /Bill Gunther|Jordan Amedick/Bill Gunther]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Water Markets, Carbon tax *[[Chris Finke/Joe Reid]] – [IMPACT, MD] –�?[[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]]?, ?Reform the ESA?, ?Plastics recycling reform?,?Abolish NEPA?, ?Whole Res? *[[Nathan Sweetman/Emily Pickering]] – [The EDGE, MD] – Expanding Categorical Exclusions for Timber Thinning *[[Steve Brandt/Evan Oliver]] – [The EDGE, MD] – Individual Fishing Quotas *[[Hannah Amedick/Elias Gunther]] - [IMPACT, MD] - Ethanol Subsidies Virginia *[[Lydia Bode/Peter Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism/ Regulatory Transparency *[[Mitch Bozarth/Zack Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Carbon Tax *[[Drew Chambers/Hannah Drown]] - [Vector, VA] - Space Based Solar Power *[[Cody Hackworth/Ben Hoisington]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Paul Hoisington/Joshua Lorence]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism *[[Caroline Green/Elizabeth Green]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Kelly Deibler/Jack Leetun]] - [Vector, VA] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Dan Pugh/Sarah Snyder]] - [Vector, VA] - Banning GMOs *[[Robert Koehnke /Kimberly Hou|Robert Koehnke /]] Carolyn Koehnke - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish Ethanol Susidies, *[[Antonio de la Pena/Olivia de la Pena]] - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Teresa Chick/?? Dobrowolski]] - [NVCC, VA] - ?? *[[Hedrick/Sileo|Brittannie Hedrick/Daniel Sileo]] - [Atlantic, VA] - Abolish CAFE Standards *[[Chamberlayne/Lane]] - [Atlantic, VA] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Jason Montgomery/Conor McBride]] – [Atlantic, VA] – Reform ESA, [[Abolish/cut/end ethanol subsidies]] *Cerisano/Smith - Yucca Mountain *[[Leetun/Leetun]] - [SVCF, VA] - Reinstate Superfund Taxes *[[Brown/Sommers]] - [SVCF, VA] - Yucca Mountain *[[Guy/Wingard]] - [SVCF, VA] - ANWR Drilling. * Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut *[[Steven Comery/Sean McElwee]] - [WWC, CT] - *[[Peter Fiore/Jeremiah Weekley]] - [WWC, CT] - *[[Ben Smith/Luke Smith]] - [WWC, CT] - Maine NOTE: There are no registered debate clubs in Maine. However, there is a speech club called The Maine Point, located in the town of Brunswick. - David Frye, Reg10n Massachusetts *[[Natasha Armstrong/Abagail Yu]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Jonathan Chambers/Jonathan Graham]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Gregg Coughlin/Nathan Wiebe]] - [TACT, MA] - *[[Brianna Drew/Tori Drew]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[David Frye/Kathryn Lind]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Laurel Hopkins/Dave Weix]] - [TACT, MA] - Pesticides (as of regionals) *[[Theresa Lewis/Liat Shapiro]] - [TACT, MA] - *[[Becky Maunder/Sarah Maunder]] - [KGB, MA] - *[[Matthias White/Nathaniel White]] - [TACT, MA] - Free Market Alternative Energy/Louisiana Wetlands New Hampshire *[[Josh Andrew/Kelsey Newman]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Micah Edelblut/Hayley Hutchins]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Jonathan Edelblut/Matthew Melanson]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Katlin Howard/Macaela Shattack]] - [SNOW, NH] - *[[Emily Sheckler/Andrew Spencer]] - [SNOW, NH] - New Jersey *[[Zoe Beepat/Isabelle Kim]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Chet Cobb/Chad Cobb]] - [Arete, NJ] - Federal Smoking Ban *[[Devin Creed/Andrew Min]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Shekinah Dhanie-Beepat/Isaac Kim]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Celeste Dube/Henry Hanse]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Schuyler Dugle/Kris Weber]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - *[[Tabatha Felter/Jonathan Taylor]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Jeremy Jen/Stephanie Jen]] - [Arete, NJ] - *[[Callie Lloyd/Chris Lloyd]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - *[[Andrew Yoon/Esther Yoon]] - [Manus Oratorum, NJ] - New York *[[Michael Bianchi/Calvin Ocheltree]] - [LOGOS, NY] - *[[Molly Gorman/Andrew Roberts]] - [NOMADS, NY] - Pennsylvania *[[Mary-Rebecca Miller/Matthew Miller]] - [APOLLOS, PA] - *[[Mike Weaver/Rich Weaver]] - [HOPE, PA] - Rhode Island *[[Drew Beck/Brady Shorey]] - [GCT, RI] - Vermont